Super Awesome Fun Poke Mail Time
by Purdy Pawniard
Summary: All 649 Pokemon, at your convienence, to awnser your questions.
1. Chapter 1

" 'Ello! It's time for the first issue of Super Awesome Fun Poke Mail !" Snivy said, with a very heavy british accent. "Oh god, SHUT UP." Oshawott said, very angry. "Hey… We have 649 Pokemon scheduled to come…But where are they?" Snivy asked, very confused. "Oh gah… So.. Many… Rabid… Te Te.. Fans… They're..Trying.. To.. Kill… Me…" Te te said, gasping for air. "Oh… Well… That's nice. Here, let's read some fanmail… Oh THAT'S where they are." Snivy said, sort of surprised.

" WHERE'S TE TE! " 646 pokemon screamed VERY ear piercingly. "Here, you can use this." Snivy whispered to Te te, promptly handing her a classic mustache with glasses disguise. "Thank you!" Te Te whispered back to Snivy, and Te te proceeded to put on the mustache with glasses. "Oh come on! She was just here!" the pokemon shouted. "Fufufufufufufufufufufu….. She'll come." Snivy said, flaunting his glasses and scarf around.

" Heyy… We'll let you meet her… If you can all answer our fanmail." Oshawott said, flashing his shell around as if using Razor Shell. "Yes. Yes. YES. Y-E-S." the fans of Miss Te Te chanted and screamed. However, 3 Pokemon were feeling cocky, as 3 Pokemon said "What's in it for us?" VERRYY COCKY. Snivy and Oshawott facepalmed at the thought of it and said simultaneously "YOU. GET. TO. MEET. MISS. TE. TE. Angrily.

A random Pawniard said very fabulously " Oh…. That's..SO SNIVYIN' FABULOUS!". Randomly, the author of this story, Purdy Pawniard appeared and said mysteriously " I wrote this story." Snivy then said cocky " Oh really?" Oshawott, also very cocky said "Then why didn't you say something? Purdy Pawniard then said " I'm cutting this off." "NO WAIT!" Everyone screamed.

PM me.. if you have any ideas… Review if you want… Just make sure you don't say and requests….


	2. Chapter 2

Snivy: 'Ello, guvna!

Oshawott: You're British, Grassy?  
Snivy: Eh mate, might as well read our questions!

Tepig: Wait, since Mr. Satoshi created us, aren't we Japanese?

Snivy: TE TE. DON'T QUESTION THE BRITISH!

Oshawott: … Should we start Super Awesome Fun Poke Mail Time?

Purdy Pawniard: Let's.

Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig: You're not the hosts.

Purdy Pawniard: But I can make you have mustaches. YEA!

Snivy: Anyways… Blastoise… Are those cannons.. Ya know… "inside of you"? Does it hurt when you try and sleep?

Blastoise: Yep. Since I was a Squirtle, I wanted cannons, and I started with guns, and then my sister .. Got shot. My wish came true with my evolutions. And no, I gave up my ability to feel with the cannons.

Snivy: Yeah, guvna, that's too long. But that's kinda sad.

Oshawott: Hey, I saw your sister at the mall. She's the cutest little Wartortal ever.

Blastoise: Heh, thanks.

Purdy Pawniard: Heh, a question for me. Why'd I cut the first chapter short? Cause of my SSBB yonkoma. Purrloins are much better, cause Meowth is technically Purrloin now, and I hate Persain… Yey. And I'm here to make sure nobody messes up. I can leave anytime. Oh…Yeah, never heard of KBM project. What is that?

Snivy: STFU!

Oshawott: Careful, she'll cut you.

Klink? Klink Klank

Oshawott: Klink, are you based off of Marill family line or Abra's?

Klink: BZZZZRT.

Purdy Pawniard: I feel it's more magnemiteish…. But I feel it's-

Everyone: NOBODY CARES.

Klink: I feel more Marill-ish. I guess. I don't.

Snivy: Anyways, Birdies. Why you only speak Spanish?

Birdies: Porque el español es impresionante y épico. Y Inglés es demasiado difícil para. nosotros.

Translation: Because Spanish is awesome and epic. And English is too hard

Snivy: That's nice.

Oshawott: Very nice.

Tepig: So very nice.

Snivy: Guvna Lugia. What happened to Shadow Lugia? From XD?

Lugia: Some idiot named Micheal stole him and made him a dumb lugia.

Snivy: Nice. But sorry for you..

Snivy: Mewtwo. Why you so bad***? But be able to beat up in two turns? In PMD?

Mewtwo: ….never mention PMD. And oh…. I hate that game.

Snivy: Lucario, guvna. Why are you so uber/overused?

Lucario: Blue baaaaaalls….

Mewtwo: And?

Lucario: The auraaa!

Mewtwo: And?

Lucario: YOUR MOTHER! –hugs a Mew—

Mewtwo: You disgust me.

Snivy: That's no help, guvna.

Purdy Pawniard: because they all look femine, like gardevoir.

Mewtwo: You want me to fight that pussy named Darkrai? Hmph.

-big fight that involves nightmares—

And… Mewtwo wins!

Purdy Pawniard: And –yawn—I'll stop for today.. Not… Wait yeha.

Snivy: You sleep too long.

Purdy Pawniard: I hate you sometimes.

Snivy: Oh.

Purdy Pawniard: I love you.

Snivy: I hate you.

Mewtwo: Am I fighting anyone now?

Purdy Pawniard: Yeah, with Arceaus.

-a fight with judgement, shadow ball and a lot of other things—

Areceaus: BUT I'M GOD.

MewtwO: But I won.

Areceus: Hmph. –walks out—

Snivy: -flaunts scarf around—So, Pikachu, guvna, why you so overglorified?

Pikachu: Hmph. I have to be more famous than that idiot Te Te. She was in a game for 3 year olds.

Snivy: And you're in the anime.

Pikachu: Forget you.

Snivy: Ok.

Purdy Pawniard: Zorark. How come you can transform into-

Zoroark: - turned into a Pawniard—

Snivy: Why aren't you a legendary?

Zoraard: Because Satoshi was lazy.

Snivy: You can't blame everything on him. Just a lot of things.

Zorark: You got a point.

Purdy Pawniard: Should we stop arguing?

Zoroark: No.

Purdy Pawniard: You're an idiot.

Zoroark: Let's make out.

Purdy Pawniard: Pedo. I'm only nine.

Zoroark: So no making out?

Purdy Pawniard: -snaps fingers—Go get him.

Zoroark: AHHHHHHHHH! – gets attacked by Leaf Storm, Water Pledge, and Fire Pledge—

Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig: Mission complete! – snivy thumbs up , Oshawott handstands, and Tepig does fireworks with his flames—

Purdy Pawniard: This is no time for Star Fox references

Snivy: Oh.

Purdy Pawniard: Darkrai; WHY YOU SO BADA***?

Darkrai: Heh…. Thanks…. –poofs—

Purdy Pawniard: 669TH WORD! W00T!

Everyone: Ok…..

Tepig: Ok, Zangoose. Are you annoyed when they mistake you for a Zigzaggoon?

Zangoose: OH YES! WHEN THEY DO THAT, I WANT TO RIP APART THEIR NECKS. AND THEIR ORGANS, AND EAT THEM!

Everyone: O-o

Purdy Pawniard: He's psychotic. Like the real life Purdy Pawniard.

Everyone: -backs away—

Purdy Pawniard: Don't be alarmed.

Snivy: What IS the real life Purdy Pawniard doing?

Pudy Pawniard: Being lazy, eating French fries and watching PBG, holding up her computer's D-link to get a reception, watching pBG.

Zoroark: -groans—So are we still making out?

Purdy Pawniard: Get. Out. Now.

Snivy: We need to stop stalling.

Oshawott: What he said.

Purdy Pawniard: Linnoone.

Linoone: Yeah?  
Purdy Pawniard: How do you feel being the first Pokemon a person caught?

Linoone: Aww….—blushes—I feel kinda… cute.

Purdy Pawniard: Also, I'll give you a cookie Monferno if you use flamethrower on that Grotle over there.

Monferno: Yesss!

Grotle: Nooo.

-Monferno uses Flamethrower and Grotle turns into ashes and comes back to life—

Purdy Pawniard: Oh. It's the end for now.

Everyone: Nooo!

Purdy Pawniard: Yes it is.

Everyone: Byeee!

A/n Please ask me any questions you got~ Everyone is welcome!

.


End file.
